Here's to Never Growing Up
by Wombatasaurus
Summary: [[KevEdd]] Kevin believes he has it all made for junior year, but a secret fear keeps him from enjoying much of it. While Kevin thinks he's helping a certain dork make it through life, he soon realizes that the dweeb is helping him even more... (yeah, that was really corny, also, the image I used was made by kriisykins on deviant art )
1. Growing Up? Yeah Right

**Chapter 1**

**Growing Up? Yeah Right**

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

The fact that the leaves under his feet could be heard made Kevin realize that summer was officially over. He had just started his junior year of Peach Creek High School, and was trying to tell himself to calm the hell down. _It's gonna be a great year. You're finally going out with Nazz, you're a star football player, and your grades, well, those don't really matter right now. _Kevin kept repeating this self pep talk to himself over and over. _Everything is going great!... But why do feel so... terrible? _As he walked down the sidewalk, Kevin clutched his stomach. It felt like it was in a knot. His head also hurt, but he just couldn't figure out why.

Somewhere in his subconscious, Kevin had the answer. The truth was: Kevin wasn't all that ready to grow up. His entire child seemed like a distant memory, as if the world was constantly shoving his back and pushing him into adulthood. The guy was only 16 for crying out loud, yet his parents were practically forcing him to choose a college right away. "Maybe I don't wanna go to college," he muttered to himself. All this thinking about the future was making him sick, so he decided to go for a walk in the forest all the cul-de-sac kids would hang out at.

Walking through that forest made Kevin reminisce about his childhood. He smiled. Kevin had dubbed himself the king of the cul-de-sac since he was in diapers, and no one, except for probably Eddy, really seemed to think otherwise. The forest seemed a lot smaller than it used to be. Ugh, another reminder about growing up.

The autumn wind blew some stray, brown leaves around. A few stuck to Kevin's hat. As he took it off and started to brush the leaves off, he began to hear something off in the distance. _That's weird, no one really goes here. _He put his hat back on but didn't cover his ears with it. Kevin made his ways through the trees and stopped when what was making the noise came into view. It was Marie Kanker. Kevin wrinkled his nose in disgust. She seemed to be pushing someone up against a tree, but Kevin couldn't really make out who it was. That is, until he saw the black beanie on the victim's head.

* * *

**Note: Sorry this chapter is sooper short. The others will be much longer.**


	2. Sooo Pure

**Note: Hey! Sorry about the name change, it that's confusing. I only called it "Uprising" because I couldn't think of a title at the time and I was listening to that song. (It's a great song btw, so is the song I chose to use for my new title) Anyway, hope you humans enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Here's to Never Growing Up (the song) is by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sooo Pure**

Edd was pushed up against the large tree. _Oh dear, I'll get tree sap all over my clothes! The stickiness alone will be unbearable, but the stains-_ His thoughts were interrupted by a strong, feminine hand pinning his wrist to the tree. Marie Kanker wickedly laughed as she stroked the bottom of Edd's chin with her long, red fingernail. As Edd went into turtle-mode, she used her now free hand to pin his other wrist to the tree.

"P-please, Marie! I would be very grateful if you would desist your-"

He couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact that Marie had mashed her lips against his. Edd winced. She practically crushed the frail teen as she pressed her body against his. Marie tried to slither her tongue into Edd's mouth, but he pursed his lips tight. It took a great deal of effort, and saliva for that matter, but before Edd knew it, he had Marie's tongue halfway down his throat. _Is this really necessary? All of this saliva is quite unsanitary. _He nearly lost it when Marie's leg managed to wrap itself around his own. _Please stop. Please stop. Please stop._

After a few more minutes of that, Marie backed off. She chuckled as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Edd finally managed to breathe, and he was just about to make a break for it, until a swift hand grabbed his shirt collar. He began to sweat.

"What do you want from me!?" Edd cried.

Marie just snickered and pulled him closer. Their noses were now touching. With her free hand, she drew a little heart on Edd's crotch.

"I want the Double D."

Because she was caught by surprised, Edd managed to push her off of him. He then went to a nearby bush and proceeded to vomit. This caused Marie to start laughing, even to the point of doubling over and clutching her stomach. Edd took out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth.

"May I ask why you find that so humourous?" He inquired dryly. This girl really grossed him out, and Edd was surprised she couldn't even take a hint that was so obvious. Marie just stood up and wiped her eyes. She walked over to Edd and pinched his cheek like he was her grandson or something.

"You're just sooo damn pure." Edd wrinkled his nose and swatted at her hand. He began to walk away. Marie just rolled her eyes. She caught up with him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Though his first instincts were to get the hell out of there, Edd lingered. This hug seemed warmer than other encounters. She whispered things like, "I'm sorry" and "Please don't be mad." It almost made him forgive her. Almost.

"Um, I hate to upset you, Marie, but I must be going now. We have a big day of school ahead of us tomorrow!" Edd started to wriggle free, but Marie just held him tighter.

"M-Marie?"

"Don't you have something you wanna ask me first?"

"Ask you?" Marie sighed and let Edd go.

"Homecoming dance?"

Edd became nervous. Honestly, he wasn't planning on going to the homecoming dance. It didn't seem like it was worth his time. And if he did go, he did not want to bring Marie Kanker of all people. But what would she do if he told her "No, I do not wish to go to homecoming, especially with you!" Only one way to find out.

"Well, you see, Marie, initially I wasn't planning on going to homecoming at all, and-"

"WHAT?"

Marie shoved Edd up against the tree again, but this time, it wasn't for a make out session.

"How could you not go to homecoming with me? Why aren't you gonna go at all? I will not stay home while my sisters are out there, dancing with and eventually getting knocked up by your buddies because YOU decided to not go!" Edd tried to shield his face. He could feel Marie's heavy breathing, which meant that she meant business.

"I-I do apologize if this proves to be an inconvenience to you."

Marie held up a fist. She was gonna beat the crap out of the poor guy. Edd whimpered as Marie's fist came in contact with his jaw. It wasn't too bad, it would probably just cause a slight bruise to appear, but it still hurt. As Marie lifted her hand again to give him another blow, a loud voice made her stop.

"And you wonder why doesn't wanna go out with you!"


	3. Thanks

**Note: Greetings, humans. Here is chapter three! I'm happy to see people actually read this! To be honest, though, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story. I mean, I have a vague idea, but... yeah... Anyhow, prepare to be entertained!... I hope.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks**

Marie backed off of Edd to see who was interrupting her. She devilishly grinned as Kevin made his way over to her and her victim. Edd just tried to stay as still as possible, hoping that Marie and Kevin both shared the same characteristics as a tyrannosaurus rex. This seemed to work for a while. _If I don't move, they won't see me..._

"Well, if it isn't my favorite cool kid, Kevin!" Marie walked closer to Kevin and winked at him. Kevin just crossed his arms, and the look on his face told her that he was not amused. Edd was a dork, that went without saying, but Kevin didn't like the idea of Marie beating him up for no reason. The last time Kevin beat up the Eds was when they were in middle school, and he had a legitimate reason to do so. Sure, it was mainly Eddy's fault, but that didn't really matter. He stopped zoning out after Marie gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you doing, Kanker?" Kevin looked over at Edd, who was shaking in his skin. Drat, Edd thought. Marie gazed over to where Kevin was looking at. She frowned.

"What I do with my boyfriend is none of your damn business." Edd looked puzzled.

"I wasn't aware we were-"

"Can it, Double D." Marie's shrill voice cut him off. Kevin glared at Marie with his sharp, green eyes.

"I don't know if you're blind, or if I'm seeing things, but you're looking more like a douche bag than a girlfriend." Marie scoffed at Kevin's comment.

"Coming from you? That really puts things into perspective, doesn't it."

"Okay, one, I haven't beaten the dork up since we were twelve, and two, at least I had a good reason."

Marie raised an eyebrow. She was trying Kevin's patience way too hard. Meanwhile, Edd watched the argument unfold from up against the tree. It was true, Kevin used to beat him up, making Edd not like Kevin very much. But Kevin had saved him, so Edd had to show a little respect, right?

After about a minute of staring furiously at Marie, Kevin decided that this was getting old.

"Just get the hell outta here, Marie."

"Make me."

"Are you suggesting that I _physically_ make you? Because I don't hit girls."

Marie sighed in defeat. There wasn't really anything she could have done at this point. SHe just shrugged her shoulders and walked back over to Edd. _Oh dear, spotted again._ Instead of mauling him, Marie brushed Edd's nose with her thumb.

"See ya later, cutie." As she walked away, Marie called over her shoulder. "I'm gonna give you a week to change your mind about the dance!" She then flipped Kevin off and was out of sight.

When she was completely gone, Edd left out a sigh of relief and slumped down then side of the tree. He buried his face into his knees. Kevin scoffed in the general direction Marie had left. "World class whore."

Edd looked up at Kevin. He was about to chastise him for the language, but decided to show gratitude instead. Who knows what could have happened if Kevin didn't swoop in to save the day.

"Thank you, Kevin, f- for stopping her." Kevin looked down at the dork. He had almost forgotten Double D was there.

"Don't sweat it." They stood there in silence for a while; Edd recollecting himself, while Kevin scratched the back of his neck. What now?

"So, uh... you okay?" Kevin asked. He didn't _really_ care, but he just need to say something to break the awkward silence.

"Yes, I'm quite fine, thank you." Edd stood up and brushed himself off. He'd need to take at least 10 showers once he got home.

"Thank you again, Kevin."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, don't think that I helped you because we're 'friends' or something. It just makes me sick, the way she treats you." Edd sighed.

"No need to worry, for I seem to gotten used to it."

"You're not supposed to get used to shit like that."

"What do you suggest I do, then?"

"I dunno, stand up to her or something." The statement made Edd nervously laugh.

"And suffer the consequences? I rather put up with her minor 'shit' than be torn apart limb for limb, thank you very much." As Edd started to leave, Kevin grabbed his small shoulder. He spun Edd around so they were facing each other. Edd's big, blue eyes locked into Kevin's green ones. They looked at each other like that for a second, almost in a trance of some kind, but then Kevin gave Edd a puzzled look and shook his head.

"Look, if you don't do something about Marie, she's gonna tear you apart 'limb for limb' anyways." Edd bit his lip, revealing the gap in his teeth. He took a step back from Kevin and crossed his arms.

"Well. it's not as if I can defend myself." He gestured at his scrawny body. Kevin studied Edd, thought to himself for a little bit, then smirked.

"Well, it looks like you're gonna need some help, huh dork?"

* * *

**Note: It seems as though the chapters are getting longer each time!**


	4. Thinking is Hard Work

**Note: Heeey! Sorry, I try to update daily, but obviously, that's not gonna happen. I was so happy when I read the reviews I got, I actually let out audible "Yays!"**

**Welp, here's Chapter 4. Hope you have fun reading it. I wrote it listening to this song: Booty Swing, by Parov Stelar**

**So, if ya wanna read this while listening to that, be my guest. Ciao!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Thinking is Hard Work**

It was a typical Tuesday morning for Edd. After he had eaten breakfast and gotten ready, Edd rode his bike to school. Even though he was 16, Edd still didn't have a drivers license, which is completely normal. It only bugged Edd because he had actually _failed_ something. Oh sure, he would totally ace the written part of the exam, but when he actually had to get in the car and _drive it_, he would always get nervous and freak out. Thus, causing him to fail. SO that's where he was, riding his bicycle to school while other kids would drive in the nice cars their parents bought for them. It wasn't too bad though. In fact, Edd actually enjoyed the feeling of wind blowing at his face, and it also gave him good exercise. Still, the truth that he had failed gnawed at the back of his head.

As Edd rode to school, thoughts of last night ran through his head. Kevin told him that he would help Edd get Marie off of his back, because after four years of torment, things were starting to get old. However, Kevin had a date with Nazz that night, so he and Edd would have to talk about how to get rid of Marie later. Kevin had told Edd to meet him at his house Tuesday night, and Edd couldn't help but feel suspicious. Why was he helping him? Kevin didn't ask for anything in return. Was this all just a heartless prank? Edd continued to think about _why_ Kevin would help him as he chained up his bike and walked into the building.

* * *

As Kevin walked home from the forest to get ready for his date, he tried to think of a plan to help the dork. What could he do? After all, it was Double D who had the brains, but then again, Kevin had the muscles and the street cred. As he got ready, all Kevin could think about was how to help the dweeb. It was really starting to bug him, not being able to come up with anything. _WHY CAN'T I THINK OF A STUPID PLAN?_ Soon, Kevin heard a knock at the door, so he regained his composure and reminded himself not to stress out about it.. It's not like he _had_ to help out Double D, right? Still, this could make up for all the times he beat up the guy for really stupid reasons. _Yeah_, Kevin said to himself. _I'm just kinda redeeming myself._

Kevin opened his front door to be greeted by Nazz, who was wearing a sexy, yet casual, black dress. Kevin smiled, and Nazz wrapped her arms around his neck. They embraced for a second, then Nazz stepped back to get a better look at Kevin. She squealed.

"Look at you, all gussied up! Ready to go?"

"Yeah, babe." Kevin locked the door behind him. He and Nazz had been best friends ever since they were kids. Of course Kevin had a crush on her, he just didn't have the guts to ask her out until they were teenagers. Soon, Nazz became his girlfriend without batting an eye, and they had been going out for about a week now. The only downside was that they had to keep it a secret, due to the fact that Nazz's parents didn't really like the idea of Kevin being a boyfriend. Just about everyone and their grandmothers knew that one day Kevin and Nazz would end up together, but her parents just thought that he was too laid back and didn't have much to offer. Plus, they thought Kevin would be a bad influence and pressure Nazz into having sex.. This was not the cause, yet Kevin and Nazz still had to keep their relationship a secret. They were pretty good at pretending to be "just friends" in front of everybody else.

Kevin tossed Nazz the extra helmet as he got on his bike.

"So, where are we goin'?" Nazz asked.

"Just out to dinner." And with that, the two speed off into the night.

It wasn't long before they got to the restaurant, got a table and ordered their food. Nazz went on about some "mean girl" at school, while Kevin just sat there and nodded like an idiot. He then thought that he should start a new conversation. There was only one thing Kevin really had on his mind, so he decided to tell Nazz about how he couldn't really think of how to help Double D.

"Hmph, have you thought of _any _ideas?"

"Nope."

Nazz sighed. Kevin was cool, but sometimes, it seemed like he was too lazy for his own good.

"Well, from what I've gathered, the best way to get a girl of your back is to tell her you're gay."

Kevin tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. He hadn't thought of that. Well, he hadn't thought of anything, so even Nazz's idea seemed pretty legit.

"I guess we'll just have to see what the dork has to say about that."

* * *

As Edd walked through the halls that day, he held his head just a little bit lower. Whatever plan Kevin would come up with, it should be a good one, because if Edd tried something that would make Marie mad, and it didn't work, he'd be in worse trouble than before. As he walked over to his locker, Edd noticed Ed and Eddy already standing by it. He smiled. He might not have the nicest or smartest friends in the world, but boy were they loyal.

"Salutations, gentlemen."

"Cut the crap, Sockhead. You look droopier than usual today. What's up?"

"Nothing 'is up'. I am simply tired from staying up later than- GOOD LORD, ED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Edd watched in horror as Ed began rubbing gravy on Edd's face. Ed took some and painted a fake smile on Edd's mouth with his finger.

"I am trying to make you smile!" Edd took out a handkerchief and began wiping his mouth, while Eddy couldn't help but laugh his ass off.

"See, Double D? Even Lumpy here can tell something's wrong with ya! So please," Eddy said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Enlighten us."

Edd found the nearest trash bin and threw away the hanky.

"While I appreciate your concern, I fear that I will only bore you with what I have to say."

"Aw, you can never bore me and Eddy, for we have listened to you ramble many a time before!" Eddy gave Double D a look that told him to spill the beans. Edd sighed.

"Well, yesterday I had an encounter with Marie Kanker." Eddy made a face like he was eating something sour, while Ed's eyes widened with horror. He ran over to Edd and picked him up.

"That evil she-witch-of-badness didn't eat you, did she!?"

"No, Edd. She did not. Now, may you please set me down?" Ed set Double D down, but was still worried about his friend's safety.

"Get on with it, Sockhead."

"Right. Well, after the usual torment, who should show up but Kevin. Only, he seemed to be quite cross with Marie, and soon enough, she left. I thanked Kevin, and was about to be on my way, when he suggested the idea of helping me get rid of Marie." Eddy looked confused.

"Why would Shovel Chin wanna help _you_?"

"That's just it. I haven't the faintest idea why. But more importantly, what will Marie do to me if she found out I was trying to get her off my back?"

"Don't sweat it," Eddy said as he wrapped an arm around Edd's shoulders. "She's not gonna do anything because you have something now that she doesn't. I'll give ya a hint. He's big, dumb, and has a shovel for a chin."


	5. Oh, the Usual Shenanigans

**Note: Greetings and salutations! Sooper sorry about the late update: my laptop died and so I have to type this up on my mummy's computer, in which I have a very limited amount of time on. Also, right now I'm on a mini-holiday, thank the gods they have free computer access in the hotel.**

**In case some of you haven't noticed, I have changed my pen name to Wombatasaurus. That way, I can call all of you (my darling readers) Wombatasaurusatrons! (Try reading _that_ without getting your eyes all kooky!)**

**So, without further ado, Chapter 5! (P.S. I managed to spell "Shenanigans" correctly on the first try, and I couldn't be more happy!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Oh, the Usual Shenanigans**

The school day proceeded as usual. Edd attended his A.P. classes, while Ed and Eddy were off who knows where doing who knows what. Sometimes his friends would act like complete hooligans, but Edd loved them dearly. Occasionally, he would wonder about how the three of them have stayed friends after all of these years.

Even though Eddy was still the little sack of energy he always was, high school had allowed him to mature a bit. No longer did he feel the need to to constantly scam the other kids. Instead, Eddy decided to tone it down a bit, and he was lucky that most of the kids at Peach Creek High School didn't know him as a kid.

Ed hadn't changed much at all. He continued to have his strange fetish for buttered toast and gravy. However, when he started to take an interest in girls, Ed actually began to shower once in awhile. Overall, Ed was a nice guy. Clueless, but nice.

As for Edd, change and him didn't really see 'eye to eye'. He was still OCD about basically everything, still had the gap in his teeth, still was a nerd, still wore that same old sock hat. Why hadn't he changed? Was it because he was afraid? No, that would be childish, fearing something like change. Right?

The three boys finally met again during lunch. Ed was wolfing down whatever the cafeteria had to offer, while Edd took out a sandwich from his brown paper bag. He gave half of it to Eddy, which seemed to be a reoccurring thing nowadays. The shorter boy ate the sandwich in a heartbeat, while Edd took his precious time. He decided to start a conversation.

"So, what shenanigans were you gentlemen up to today?" Edd smiled and raised an eyebrow, shamelessly teasing his friends. Eddy rolled his eyes, but Ed, though his mouth was full, found that to be the perfect time to relay the events of the day.

"Well," he started. "First, we went to our English class, where I got to read my story: Return of the Wombatasaurusatronbots Part II. I got a C-!" He smiled proudly at the statement. Although the grade was anything but adequate, Edd congratulated his friend nevertheless.

"Very good, Edd. And what about you, Eddy? Anything out-of-the-ordinary happen to you today?"

"Nope. Nothin' really special… except getting another detention." Eddy groaned at the thought of spending his afternoon in math class. Edd shook his head and clucked his tongue. Will his friend ever learn? Eddy shot Edd a nasty glare, but soon Ed broke the silence.

"Buttered toast!"

"Zip it, Ed."

"Okie dokie, Eddy!" And with that, Ed zipped up his fly and grinned. His friends, not even knowing that his fly was down in the first place, were anything but pleased. Edd's eyes widened with horror, while Eddy promptly hit his friend upside the head.

"Anyway," Eddy began. "What were you up to, Sockhead?"

"Oh, nothing much, really." Edd's response was more than true, due to the fact that nearly the whole day, the one thing on his mind was how on earth Kevin could help him. Eddy took notice of Edd spacing out, and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey, Double D. Look, it's obvious you're still obsessing about that whole 'Kevin helping you out' thing. And before we were rudely interrupted by the school bell, I was gonna tell you that you shouldn't sweat it."

"Actually, I did manage to catch that part. What I am lacking is an explanation."

"You want an explanation? I'll give ya an explanation: Marie is weak." Edd gave him a quizzical look. That was his explanation. Was he serious?

"'Weak' and 'Marie' are not two words I would associate each other with, Eddy." Eddy shook his head.

"You didn't let me finish. Of course Marie seems all big and tough, but that's only when she's around you: a scrawny little wimp, no offense, who she can just toss around like a sack of potatoes."

"_Whom_ she can just toss around like a sack of potatoes." Edd corrected.

"Potatoes are the fruit of the earth, Eddy!"

"Actually, Ed, a potato is a root." Eddy rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that his friends were having just about the stupidest conversation in history. He cleared his throat to get Edd's attention before continuing.

"Anyway… like I said, she's only tough around you. But, I've seen her roam the halls on a daily basis, and to be honest, she doesn't seem like such a threat. Now, you might ask: how can I get her away from me without confronting her? Won't she just turn into a bully again?" Though it was a rhetorical question, Eddy looked at Edd for an answer. The taller of the two simply nodded his head slightly, unsure of what the right answer would be.

"The answer's yes, in case you were wondering. But, she won't turn into said bully because… you're gonna have Kevin do all the 'confronting' for you." Eddy beamed as he finished relaying his plan. Edd was confused. Was it possible that Eddy was getting wilder ideas the longer he spoke?

"And what must I do in order for Kevin to stand up for me?"

"Jegus, I dunno. You said you and him were gonna talk about a 'plan' or something, right? Well, when you're making that plan, just make sure that it's Kevin who's gonna do all the hard stuff." Edd thought about for a little bit. Could he really pull off something like that? It wasn't in his nature to be manipulative, but then again, what else could he do? He stared down at his shoes and sighed in defeat, making Eddy laugh and slap him on the back.

"Alright, Sockhead! I knew you had in ya!" Ed laughed along with Eddy, not entirely sure about what was going on, but just happy that the conversation was starting to spice up.

"Well, gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid I must head off to the library."

"What for?"

"If you expect me to manipulate Kevin into doing everything, I might as well research on ways how."

* * *

It was around 6:30 that evening when Kevin heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find a thin, nervous teenage boy with a gap in his teeth and a sock on his head. He also was carrying a very heavy looking backpack.

"I said to come here at 'night', dork."

"Yes, well, I usually try to not to stay up too late, in order to get a full eight hours of sleep. I thought if I spent about half an hour at your house 'plotting' and whatnot, I would have a decent amount of time to get home in time to perform my evening routine." Edd gave a nervous smile, and Kevin just stood there with an open jaw.

"I didn't ask for your life story. Just get in the house already." Edd gave a quick nod and followed Kevin into his humble abode. There wasn't anything special about the house itself, but the fact that he'd been invited to it, made Edd sweat a bit.

Kevin unceremoniously flopped himself onto the large sofa that sat in the middle of the living room. Edd hesitated a bit before sitting crossed legged on the floor. He didn't want to stand there and make thing awkward, so he chose the best solution possible.

"So…" Kevin started. "You, uh, thought of anything, dork?" Edd bit his lip. Would Eddy's plan actually work? Was it really even a plan at all? He looked up at Kevin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Naw, that's okay. I haven't really thought of anything either. That's why we're here now, isn't it?" Edd nodded and let out a soft laugh. At least he didn't feel so bad now. He hadn't said anything in awhile, so he decided to break the awkward silence with the first thing on his mind.

"I apologize if this poses as an inconvenience to you, but I have already told Ed and Eddy about our, uh, scheme?" He really couldn't think of another word to describe it.

"Scheme?"

"You know what I meant." Kevin nodded his head.

"Yeah, I get it. And no,. it's cool if you told them. I actually already told Nazz, too." Edd wasn't surprised by that. He knew she and Kevin were great friends. Maybe something more, perhaps?

"Did she come up with anything? Nazz, I mean." Kevin scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure how to tell Double D about Nazz's "brilliant plan". Well, more like pre-plan-ish-thing.

"Uh… no. She didn't."

"Oh, well that's alright…. Um, Kevin?

"What?"

"Something has been on my mind for a while now. Please, do not feel obligated to answer, but what I'd like to know is…. how come you're helping me in the first place?"

_Aw, shit_. There was no doubt about it, Kevin felt pretty damn obligated to answer that question.

* * *

**Note: Sorry about such an abrupt stop. I think the hotel clerk is giving me the evil eye for staying on the computer so long!**


	6. Is That Drama I Smell?

**Note: Huh? What's that you say? I UPDATED? Shut the front door! But, yeah, sorry dearests. I just had some writer's block, and I had to get ready for "back to school" and all that mindless crap. But, as they say in some part of the world, se la vi! (I'm not sure I spelt that right.)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Is That _Drama_ I Smell?**

Kevin didn't really have his reason yet. Sure there was the theory that he could just be doing this to "redeem himself", but after thinking about it for a while, Kevin thought: _What's there to redeem myself for? Yeah, I've beaten the guy up, it's not my problem he hangs around with complete __idiots._

After a little while, Edd was becoming just a tad impatient. To entertain himself, he started to twiddle his thumbs, hoping it would give Kevin the message to hurry up with an answer. Then again, Edd had said that he shouldn't feel obligated to answer… _Betrayed by my own vocabulary. _

Sure enough, Kevin got the message. But he still didn't have an answer. He sighed. Might as well use the "redeem myself" thing. Although it was the easy way out of the question, Kevin still couldn't get one question out of his mind. _Why _am _I helping him?_ Kevin finally looked over at Edd, who was waiting intently for an answer.

"Well, I thought about it, and I think I'm helping you to make up for all the times I treated you like crap." Edd was a little confused. Why did Kevin feel the need to repent right now? How come he hadn't done it before? Maybe it was just because he walked in on during one of Marie's torture sessions. The world may never know why Kevin decided to help the little dork. The world, including Kevin.

"Oh, well, thank you…. I suppose." Edd gave a smile that wasn't all that reassuring. Kevin just nodded and tried to move the conversation in a different direction.

"So, uh, are we gonna think of something, or are we just gonna sit here all night 'till school starts?" Kevin raised an eyebrow, and Edd let out a small laugh. Though he wasn't quite sure why; the question wasn't all that humourous… at all.

Edd then stood up from his spot on the floor to collect something from his bag. It was a thick, navy blue book. He walked over to Kevin and handed it to him so he could examine it. Kevin took it and lazily flipped through the pages. He turned back to the title page, where it read: PSYCHOLOGY FOR THE UNPSYCHOLOGICAL, BY C.A. FICSHER.

Kevin looked up from the book at Edd.

"Really?"

"I am aware that the title is quite asinine, but the contents of this book is quite intriguing."

"What do you expect us to do with this book?"

"I was hoping we could use the power of the mind to get Marie to stop her, um, antics?"

"Didn't you already try that when we were kids?"

"That was reverse psychology. What I am trying to do now is much different." Kevin thought about this. Wasn't Nazz's idea kinda like this? It was…. similar. Maybe he _should_ tell Edd about it. It's not like telling him would change much. If there was anything to change.

"Uh, listen. there kinda was something Nazz said… but I'm not sure you're gonna like it." Edd shook his head.

"I am open to any ideas."

"Alright… look, she said that there's a pretty easy way to get Marie to leave you alone."

"Which is…."

"Nazz thinks you should pretend to be gay."

"Oh." Edd thought about it. Lying about his sexuality, just so he doesn't have to deal with Marie anymore? It sounded a little risky. Edd had no problems with homosexuals, in fact, he had considered the possibility of him being gay many times. But Edd knew as well as everyone else that other people didn't feel the same way. He was already bullied enough as it was, and this would just put the icing on the cake.

"Yeah, I kinda knew you'd say that… What, you a homophobe or something?" Edd was offended by that question.

"I am most certainly not! I just fear that I will be ridiculed even more if I were to… 'come out of the closet'?"

"Okay, one, it was just a suggestion. Calm your tits. Second, even if we were to use this idea, that doesn't mean you'd have to tell everyone. Just Marie."

"Who will, and I know this from past experience, spread that lie around the entire school!" He grabbed his hat and pulled it over his eyes. "I can't bear the humiliation!"

Kevin was about to tell Edd to get his act together, when Kevin's front door slammed open. The intruder was non other than Rolf, who looked worried and out of breath. Kevin and Edd stared at the tall, blue-haired boy, waiting for an explanation. Rolf took a second to catch his breath before speaking.

"Kevin-boy, Rolf is in need of your assistance! It is Victor, he has run off into the night! Come, hurry, for your strong, carnivorous structure will help Rolf greatly in capturing the cursed goat!" Before Kevin could answer, Rolf ran outside. Kevin and Edd looked at each other with puzzled faces, then both boys slowly followed their strange, foreign neighbor. They stood on Kevin's front porch, watching Rolf frantically running the streets. Edd looked over at Kevin.

"Well, it is obvious you are needed elsewhere. I'd best be taking my leave." Edd quickly went into the house to retrieve his bag, while Kevin just waited on his front porch. When Edd started to walk towards his house across the street, Kevin realized that they _still_ didn't think of any plan.

"Wait!" He called as he ran towards Edd. Edd turned around, confused. "We still didn't get anything done," Kevin continued. "Come back to my place around 8 tomorrow, got it dork?"

"Alright, Kevin. Good luck chasing after Victor!" And with that, Edd walked home. Kevin stood there confused for a second, then realized what Double D meant. He then started to jog over towards Rolf's place.

"Hurry, Kevin-boy! For Victor may soon disappear if we do not find him within this harvest season!"

* * *

As Edd brushed his teeth before retiring to his bed, he realized that he had left his psychology book at Kevin's house. _Oh well_, he thought. _I can just recollect it tomorrow._ Edd smiled. He was invited to Kevin's house again! Maybe, after all those years of torment, he and Edd could become friends. Edd no longer felt so awkward when being around Kevin. Maybe another reason Kevin was helping Edd was that he, too, wished to become friends. The thought made Edd smile again. It had been a while since someone new had wanted to be his friend.

Edd spat out the toothpaste from his mouth and went to bed. To help himself fall asleep, Edd began to think about what it was that Kevin had said. He wanted, well, more like Nazz, Edd to pretend to be gay. Would that really be so hard to pull off? Edd already was quite feminine in nature, but that was mostly because of his excessive attention towards hygiene. Still, Edd figured that most of the kids at school already thought he was gay. _Maybe I can console Eddy on this subject? Oh, what I am I thinking? I will only be plagued with endless ridicule… or for however long Eddy's attention span will allow it!_ And on that note, Edd fell into a quite uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

The next school day came and went just as the last. As Edd was walking home (he decided to walk, to admire the scenery), he was soon approached by a blue-haired Kanker sister. She had a lustful smirk on her face as she came closer to Edd, who was now backing up in fear. Oh, how he hated confrontations!

"Heeeey there, you sexy beast! How's my little oven mitt gonna dress for the dance? I'll be wearing green, so I suggest you wear somethin' like that, too!"

"N-now, now, Marie. If I recall correctly, you s-said a week. It has only been three days, if you include the day you initiated this…. deal?" It was hard to think of the right words to say when Marie was close to pinning him to a chain-link fence. She crossed her skinny arms.

"Yeah, I know what I said! I'm not _that_ dumb ya know!" Edd flinched at her shouting. She leaned in a little closer to her "boy friend" and rested her hands on her knees. "I was just checking up on ya, in case you changed your mind already."

"P-please refrain from doing anymore of these "check-ups" until one week has passed, thank you." Marie made a mock sighs. She then stroked Edd's face with her claw-like fingers.

"Ya know, love muffin. This would be so much easier if you'd just ask me to homecoming right now. Then all this," she said as she purposefully scratched Edd's face with her nail, "can be over."

"Hey, get your filthy hands off him, Kanker!" Kevin had stopped his motorcycle on the side of the street when he saw that Marie was tormenting Edd _again._ She groaned as she heard the jock's loud voice. Not bothering to turn from her "love muffin", she barked right back at Kevin with her high-pitched voice.

"And why should I not touch my boyfriend? I have every right to!"

"Because he doesn't want you to." Marie finally turned towards Kevin, a harsh scowl on her face.

"And why wouldn't he want me to?"

"Because he's gay."

* * *

**Note: Oh no, Kevin! What are you doing to Eddward's rep?! Anyway, I've never asked this before, but, if you could review and tell me what I need to work on, that'd be lovely. Ciao!**


	7. Things Blow Outta Proportion

**Note: Oh, my darling Wombatasaurusatrons! It feels soooo good to post this chapter! I finally have this all planned out, and if any of you were wondering, the theme of "growing up" WILL come back into the story. Just not now. Patience, for all good comes to those who wait.**

**Also, I'd like to thank you humans for the latest reviews. Yeah, there's not much, but more reviews would be more than okay! (Plus, it gives me some motivation. But if you want to post any critiques, that's also suave.)**

**Side Note: I just feel like I should post this because there are too many m/m fanfics that are rated T solely because it's a gay couple. I mean, I know there's homophobes out there, but I don't think stories should come with warnings just because the couples gay (or lesbian, that too) I just think humans should realize that, yeah, there ARE gay couples out there, but they can't change. Even if they tried. Even if they wanted to. (See what I did there) But please, excuse my rant. I just thought I should put it out there.**

**Anyway, here is Chappie 7. I hope it lives to your expectations!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Things Blow Outta Proportion  
**

"What?" Marie asked, though what Kevin said was pretty clear.

"You heard me, he doesn't like you cause he likes guys." Marie wrinkled her nose and took a step back to study Edd. He was looking at Kevin with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

Marie looked over at Kevin again. "No he doesn't," she sneered. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather want me to say he doesn't like you because you're ugly and have a crappy personality?"Marie furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips. She walked over to Edd, who was still in a state of shock, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She looked at him and smiled.

"Tell Kevin it's not true."

* * *

In all Edd's years, he had never really gotten revenge on anyone. Sure, it sounded intriguing, but he believed it was childish and unethical. However, when Kevin blurted out a fake secret that would no doubt make Edd's life miserable, he couldn't help but pounce on the chance.

So just as Marie asked the ravenette if what Kevin said was true, a mischievous glint came over his eyes. He gently picked Marie's arm up and off of his shoulders. He said that yes, he was gay. And that Kevin was his boyfriend.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

"On the contrary, Marie. I apologize if my preferences and relationship status upset you."

"This had better be a fucking joke," she growled.

"Indeed it is not. But do not fret, for I'm sure that any young man would be dying to date you."

Marie looked like a deer in a headlight as she pointed from Edd to Kevin. She kept stuttering words of nonsense, and Edd feared that he had broken the poor girl. All that fear vanished when she erupted into a violent fit of laughter.

"Oh my God!" She looked at Kevin. "_You're_ dating _him_? That's hilarious!" She batted her blue eyelashes and clasped her hands together. "Isn't it sweet? The jock and the nerd break all social boundaries and find true love!"

Kevin stood still, much like Edd had a couple of minutes ago. The nerd himself, however, was standing there pretending like Marie's insults were actually… insulting. After a few more seconds of laughing obnoxiously, Marie finally recomposed herself. She looked at her wrist, pantomiming the act of checking a watch.

"Well, would ya look at the time? Seems like I should be heading home for some din-din! See you two love-birds at school tomorrow!" Marie then casually walked home, snickering all the way.

"What did you do?" Edd turned around to face Kevin. The shock must've worn off, because now his face was angry and red.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Kevin stormed over to get closer to Edd, so the dork could really see how he felt. Edd suddenly lost all the bravado he had gained by pulling that little stunt, and was now cowering in fear in front of Kevin.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Kevin. But, may I remind you that you lied to her first and- AUGH!" Kevin grabbed Edd by his shirt.

"Do you know this means? I could be kicked off the team, my reputation is gonna be worth jack shit, and Nazz… oh fuck. What will Nazz say?"

"Perhaps you can explain the reality of the situation to her, rather than beat me senselessly?" Edd sheepishly suggested.

"Huh?" Kevin looked at his free hand, and realized it was raised and balled into a fist. He hadn't meant to, it just came naturally to him. Kevin sighed and lowered his fist, while also letting go of Edd's shirt. He crossed his arms.

"So, what now?"

"I am afraid we must both suffer the consequences of our actions."

"Well that's just peachy."

Edd looked around. He wanted to go home, but felt like he needed to apologize, just one more time.

"Once again, Kevin, I am severely sorry for what I have done. It was childish and rude, and it is with great sincerity that I wish you will forgive me."

"You done?"

"Done with what?" Kevin rolled his eyes at Edd's disregard for his use if sarcasm.

"Look, I don't wanna spend the rest of my day standing here with you. I guess we'll have to take everyone's shit and suck it up." And with that, Kevin hopped on his bike and sped off. Edd stood there for a moment. How were Ed and Eddy going to take this? He assumed Ed would be oblivious to the situation, but figured that Eddy would freak out and blow the whole thing way out of proportion.

_Perhaps Marie would be so kind as to not tell anyone?_

Edd sighed and shook his head. Tomorrow was going to be loads of fun.

* * *

The next day, Edd rode his bike to school, so he could get there earlier. After locking up his bike, he got into the building and braced himself for whatever hell would be unleashed upon entering.

The school was fairly small, so news spread fast. However, Edd was pleased when nobody stopped in their tracks to gawk at the boy. As he walked down the halls, however, a hefty football player shoved his shoulder into Edd's. Hard.

"Fag."

So it began…

Edd tried as hard as he could to hide his emotions, and it seemed to work. For as he approached his locker, Edd wasn't greeted by Eddy asking him if he was okay. Instead he was greeted by Eddy, sans Ed, with a huge scowl on his face.

"Greetings, Eddy. What seems to be the matter? Where is Ed?"

"Lumpy, somehow became a mentor for the freshmen, and has to take take care of some useless crap. But what's 'the matter' is you."

"Me?"

"I don't want you to date Kevin." Edd's eyes widened. So the news really did get everywhere. How Marie managed to spread it so fast was beyond him. Edd licked his lips before speaking.

"Eddy, please believe me when I tell you that I am not dating Kevin. Kevin simply tried to get Marie to leave me alone, and things got out of hand." Eddy raised and eyebrow for a moment, then scoffed.

"Seems as though shovel-chin isn't as good at doing the dirty work as I thought. Now he goes around telling people you're a couple."

"Actually, that was my doing. It was Kevin who told Marie I was homosexual, and out of spite, I told her we were courting."

"...Still, it was pretty fucking stupid of Kevin to lie to Marie about you being gay. ...He was lying, right?"

"In all honesty, Eddy, I'm not entirely sure. However, my sexual orientation is beside the point. Something needs to be done about this, Eddy. I'd hate for Kevin to suffer such ridicule for my wrongdoing."

"Welp, sorry sockhead, but I can't help ya there. This is your mess, not mine. But don't sweat it, because you liiiike to clean messes."

"That is true, however-" Edd was cut off by a group of three approaching them at full speed. At the front was Sarah; the small freshman girl stomping over towards Edd. Behind her was Ed, chasing after her while wearing his peach and green coloured "PCHS Mentor Shirt", and little Jimmy, clinging onto the back of Ed's shoulders for dear life.

"Baby sister! Wait! Don't hurt him!" Ed shouted as finally stopped running. Edd's eyes widened as he looked down at the girl, who's painted fingernails were digging into her own palms. She gritted her teeth.

"Hurt him?" Edd meekly asked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, THAT AFTER ALL THE TIMES I LET YOU OFF EASY BECAUSE I LIKED YOU, YOU BREAK MY HEART BECAUSE YOU'RE DATING SOME… SOME BIG DUMB ASS FOOTBALL JOCK!" Sarah then buried her face in her hands and ran away, crying. Jimmy let go of Ed and followed her, and all Edd could do was stand there and blink like an idiot.

"Jegus, Ed. Whadja say to them?" Eddy asked as he leaned against a row of lockers.

"Well, I was being Sarah and Jimmy's mentor, and they said they wanted to know stuff about school, so I told them that Kevin and Double D were boyfriends now." Ed then scratched the top of his shaven head. "Why?"

"Because, dipshit, the whole story was a fucking lie."

"Where did you hear it from, anyway?" Edd's voice finally made it's way to his mouth, but it cracked, due to the fact that he hadn't spoken in a while. Eddy turned at the sudden noise coming from his friend, and took a minute to respond.

"Nazz. She told both me and Ed at the same time."

"Wait," Ed said, and his eyebrows creased, as if his mind had just registered what Eddy had said earlier. "So Kevin and Double D aren't boyfriends anymore?"

"No, Ed. We were never boyfriends. That was all just a rumour."

"That you started," Eddy snorted. Edd shot the shorter teen a vicious glare, but Eddy just shrugged.

* * *

Kevin did not want to get up for school that morning. But, for reasons that were unknown to Kevin, he did get up. Boy, was that a mistake. He checked the time on his phone, only to have the screen be blocked with about a million messages from friends. Great. He tossed the phone on his unmade bed and started to get ready for school. He could check the messages some other time, like during history class.

As he walked down the halls, Kevin began to find that it was his second nature to shoot evil glares at people who would stare at him. He tried to get to Nazz's locker as fast as possible, taking long strides, so he could tell her the truth before any other shit happened. Unfortunately, he was stopped by a few other members of the football team. Kevin lowered his chin to seem more menacing.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk." Kevin rolled his eyes and tried shoving the boys out of the way.

"Later."

Kevin could barely hear the crude remarks coming from his team as he stormed his way over to Nazz's locker. There she was, putting books into her backpack in a way that made you want to curl up into a corner somewhere and cry. Kevin sighed, and Nazz looked up with big, wet eyes.

"K-Kevin… I thought… How…"

"Look, Nazz. Here's the deal. Marie was bitching on Double D again, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I used your idea and just told the bastard that he was gay. But then the dork goes and tells her we're dating, and now the whole school thinks I'm a fag." Nazz lowered her eyebrows at the word "fag", but then sighed and looked at the floor.

"So, you still love me?"

"Of course I do." Kevin smiled and lifted Nazz's chin to plant a kiss on her plump lips. He then took her heavy backpack from her arms, slung an arm over her shoulder, and off the two walked to class, looking like nothing more than good friends.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And remember, any kind of reviews are welcome! Love ya all to bits!**


	8. No Real Plot Points Here

**Note: Heeeeey, Wombatasaurusatrons. Sorry that this chappie came really late, I lost my notebook with the rough draft. But, here is the chapter, so happy days, everyone!**

******I was really happy about the critiques for this story, actually. If they'll make my story better, then bring them on! And... Enjoy Chapter 8!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**No Real Plot Points Here**

Not everyone at Peach Creek High was a bigot, and acted like a total asshole towards Kevin and Edd. Some were actually ecstatic about the the whole situation.

Throughout the day, Edd had numerous girls come up to him and squeal at the thought of him dating Kevin. They offered to go shopping for Homecoming with him, but the nerd had to politely decline. As he had stated before, he wasn't even planning on going to Homecoming. Eddy liked the attention his friend was getting, though. Whenever a flock of girls would crowd around Edd, Eddy would step in and try to take charge.

"Ya know, ladies, my friend here might be diggin' Kevin right now, but I myself happen to be single… and straight." It was always at that last part when the girls would turn to each other, only to face Eddy again and start laughing. Nevertheless, the boy would always come back and do the same routine with the next ensemble of eligible ladies. If Eddy's childhood had taught him anything, it was persistence… and boy was he persistent.

The centre of the girl's attention, though, would always seem to find an urbane excuse to get his lanky body out of there. However, when he left the crowd of girls, Edd would then run into a few of the football jocks. And they didn't seem too happy to see him.

* * *

It was after the school day had ended that Kevin mechanically made his way over to the football field for practice. The day had not gone well. At all. Except for Nazz, all of Kevin's friends seemed to give the poor redhead the cold shoulder. It was a good thing that the football team didn't pester him after their little run-in in the stayed away like everyone else. It was better that way, though, because Kevin would've beaten the living daylight out of anyone who tried to "talk to him" on the subject of Double D.

Practice proceeded as usual, though it seemed as though the rest of the team tried to stay as far away from Kevin as possible. What else was new? At the end of practice, though, after Kevin had changed into his usual attire, he was approached by Coach Heinz.

"What's up, coach?"

"Look, I'm not entirely sure what's goin' on, but a fair amount of the team wants to quit, and they said it has something to do with you and another kid. I think his name was... D-Cup or something?..."

"Double D."

"Even better." Kevin sighed. Great, now he was gonna be kicked off the team because there were too many people quitting. All because of him. Wait a second, not all because of him. Because of Double Dweeb. The coach then cleared his throat as he began talking again.

"So, it seems like a tough decision, but either I let those boys quit, or kick you off the team." Kevin bit his lip to keep his anger bottled in. He took a deep breath.

"I'll be right back." The jock then hurried his way out of the office and to the front of the building. The football team would usually wait out front and talk for a bit before going home. Thank God a few were still there when Kevin came up to them.

"Hey," he called. About six guys turned to face him. Most of them groaned in disdain, but Kevin wasn't going to leave without giving them a proper explanation.

"Okay, look. I know that the entire school thinks that I'm going out with Double D. But, that was all just a stupid rumour that Marie started."

"Why the fuck would she do that?" One of the the team members, Michael, asked.

"'Cause, I was getting tired of Marie acting like a total ass, so I told her the dork was gay so she would lay off. But then he tells her we're dating." Kevin grunts, "What a douche."

"So... you're not gay?" Another boy, Philip, asked.

"No. And even if I was," Kevin snorted, "I wouldn't be interested in _you guys_."

"Hey!" One of the scrawnier players, Carlos, crossed his arms mockingly. "I think I'm quite sexy."

"Honestly, though, I don't see what the nerd's problem is," Michael started. "I mean, Marie's pretty damn hot." The brunette got whistles and nod of approval. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Well then, 'Mr. Quite Sexy'," He pointed at Carlos. "Why don't you try getting her to come with you to Homecoming?"

"Okay. I doubt it'd be that hard."

"Ten bucks says she'll punch you for even going near her."

"I'm leaning towards a kick in a balls."

"Yeah, and _then_ she'll give you a black eye."

And so the team went on insulting Carlos and predicting that Marie would eventually murder the guy. Kevin let out a sigh of relief. At least his team knew the truth now.

"So, Kevin."

"What?"

Another teammate, a large guy named Joshua, came up to him and slung an arm over his shoulders. "You gonna tell the rest of the school that you're not going out with geek-boy?" Kevin thought about it for a second.

"Naw. Let Marie think that she can't bug Double D anymore. Maybe I'll tell them after homecoming... I dunno."

Joshua shrugged. "Good enough for me."

"You guys aren't quitting the team, still, right?" The rest of the boys looked at each other, then looked back at Kevin and nodded.

"Sorry about that, man." Philip nervously said while looking down at the asphalt.

"It's cool. I'll just tell the coach that he won't have to kick me off the team."

"He was gonna kick you off the team?" Joshua inquired, a little bewildered.

"Well, duh. It was either lose a shit load of guys, or kick off _one_ guy. I think it's pretty easy to see what the coach would choose."

"Well don't get your knickers in a twist," Carlos said. "We ain't goin' no where if it means you'll be kicked off." It was just then that Coach Heinz exited the building and made his way over to the team.

"You said you'd be 'right back'," he told Kevin. The redhead nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry 'bout that, coach."

"No worries, kid."

"And, uh, Coach Heinz?" Michael spoke up.

"What?"

"You don't have to kick Kevin off the team. We aren't gonna quit."

The man rolled his eyes. "Jegus, I thought I was in charge of the football team, not a bunch of sorority sisters."

* * *

It was the first time in a long time that Edd couldn't keep his eyes off of the clock. Never before did he want school to end earlier,but today was an exception. Edd tapped his fingers on his desk, not paying attention to whatever his teacher was talking about.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Blast off. Edd picked up his bag and raced for the doors. He wanted to get home as soon as possible. He unchained his bike, hopped on, and pedaled home as fast as his scrawny legs would let him.

Once home, Eddward kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the coach. _Why me?_ Even though all the attention he got wasn't necessarily_ bad_, he was still exhausted from all the pestering. Why did people find other people's relationships so interesting? Didn't they have their own lives to worry about? Apparently not, considering the circumstances.

Edd felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and unlocked the screen.

**Eddy- wow sockhead. one of your groupies actually gave me her number and it was legit!**

Edd rolled his eyes. In his moment of despair and humiliation, here comes Eddy to gloat in his face. Well, not really gloating, seeing how excited he was about getting a _legitimate_ number from a girl.

**You- How extraordinary, Eddy. May you two live long and happy lives together.**

**Eddy- shut up. your just jealous that you can't date anyone because everyone thinks your dating kevin.**

**You- You used the wrong form of "you're" twice. Besides, I couldn't care less about dating anybody right now. I'm just mortified at how the whole situation got out of hand. And I cannot begin with the guilt!  
**

It took a few moments for Eddy to respond. He was probably taking a while to read the whole thing. Edd mentally chastised himself for his rude joke towards his friend, but couldn't help but giggle just a bit at the thought of Eddy reading his lengthy message.

**Eddy- ...i didnt ask you to write a novel. anyway i cant talk anymore. gotta text that new chica. her name is Phoenix. is that hot or what? cya!**

Edd let his hand go limp as he let the phone drop to the floor. _I'll retrieve it later._ He sat up and twisted his back in order to crack many vertebrae. Letting out a long sigh, Edd stood up and neatly put away the shoes that were neglected by the front door. He then made his way over to the kitchen for a snack. Oh, how he wished he could keep his mind on whatever food he was about to eat. Sadly, all Edd could think about was how to get himself out of the horrible mess he had gotten himself into. It was depressing.

He sighed once more. The only way he was going to get out of this mess was to talk to Kevin about it and find a way to erase any memory of this catastrophe.

"But that will require telling Marie the truth, and she'll surely murder me for lying to her!" He rambled on to himself for quite sometime, until he finally knew what to do. He took in a deep breath and made his way out of the house and across the street. He was going to come up with yet another plan with Kevin. Only this time, he was going to make a _real_ plan that they would_ actually_ follow.


End file.
